


In the Palm of My Hand

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Massage, When you get inspired by an Instagram photo, of two men exhausted after signing so many CDs, sleepytime junction, you take the inspiration where you can get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: It is never easy signing so many CDs, especially for the two band members of Ninja Sex Party who would do anything to repay their fan community.Before the dreaded carpal tunnel syndrome sets in, Dan's partner may have just the remedy for his writing hand.This can be read as a stand alone work or as part of the same universe as my main work 'Walk You Through the Dark Side of the Morning', you decide!





	In the Palm of My Hand

There was a great deal to be said about any group or artist and the connection with their fans.

She couldn't help but marvel at the steadfast commitment that Dan and Brian had with the signing of literally hundreds of CDs for their fans, even at the cost of their spare time and their poor hands. It was a monumental task, even for two people, and she prayed that it would not tax them too greatly.

Stumbling upon the common space one day on her way to the kitchen to make more tea, she came across the two men sprawled out in beanbags, looking rather dead to the world.

Brian is staring up at the ceiling, arms spreadeagled either side of him as if contemplating life and the universe, while Dan's eyes are closed, his arms folded across his middle.

At the sight of her partner fast asleep, similar to waking up beside him each morning, her heart gives a tender pull and she silently hopes that he was not pushing himself too hard, especially in this hectic time in their lives. 

The tableau itself is sweet and peaceful as she chances a quick glance at the pile of CDs on the table opposite, nothing with some admiration that the stack of signed ones far exceeded the ones still left to be signed.

She does her best to creep past quietly, not wanting to disturb either of them, when Brian's voice reaches her ears, sounding on the cusp of sleep, "Hey, honey. What's up?"

Her heart jumps with fright at being discovered, though she covers it quite well as she sighs with a smile, "How did you know I was here?" "I happen to portray a ninja, and can hear anything, so it was easy." "Cheeky... how did you know?" "You stepped on a creaky floorboard." "Right, that is far more plausible." She walks over and stands beside Brian's beanbag, tilting her head with her hands folded in front of her, "To answer your question, not much is up. I'd ask you the same, but judging from your demeanour, I'd say there has been a lot of writing of your name many times this morning."

Brian tips his head backwards on the beanbag to regard her with a lopsided smile, "You know it. It's definitely worth it for the fans, and while I am tempted to invent an automated signing hand or a stamp with my autograph on it, the personal touch will have to do for now."

She shakes her head fondly, casting a look over at Dan, sighing rather dreamily.

Brian notices her subtle longing, remarking gently with a knowing smile, "Go on over to him. I am sure he'd love the cuddles."

Blushing immediately at his sharp insight, she whispers, "How presumptuous of you, sir. Besides, I don't want to disturb him..."

"He happens to be wide awake, you know."

Dan's voice floats up from the other beanbag and she flicks her head round, meeting his eyes as he regards her with a lazy smile.

Overcome with shyness, she manages to greet him, "Hi."

"Hey there, gorgeaus."

"I'm so sorry I woke you."

"No, you didn't wake me up. Your dulcet tones are pleasant to hear, as opposed to that dude over there who could wake the dead with his string theory lectures."

"Oh, ha ha, you're really on a roll today, dude."

Dan manages to lift his head an inch off the beanbag he is currently pillowed in, "Love you, Bri."

Brian feigns pouting, crossing his arms, "Love you, too... jerk."

She puts her hands on her hips, looking between the two men with a fond expression, "Now, now... you both need rest, and that allows no time for arguing. I won't ask you to shake hands, I'll only request less of the snarkiness, okay?"

They both mumble 'Yes, ma'am' as she huffs a laugh.

Just as she is about to slip away to allow them to unwind in peace, Dan asks in a nonchalant fashion, "Baby... what are you doing all the way over there, anyway?"

Surprised at this question, she admits, "Just... passing the time. As one does in this space with so many ways to spend the day..."

Dan gives her a rather relaxed smoulder, which does not fail to make her melt inside, "How about you come over here?"

She scuffs her feet, playing up her shyness deliberately, "Da-an... you need your rest."

"Sweetheart, I am exhausted, I cannot lift my arms and I really want to cuddle with you because it will make everything so much better, so please come over here."

"Okay... because you asked me so nicely." She does not hesitate in walking over to the beanbag, kneeling down and into it, managing to curl into his right side.

"Here... lay your legs across my lap, get as close as you can."

"Okay..."

Without falling off the beanbag or dislodging him from his resting spot, she ends up resting her head on his shoulder while half sitting in his lap and her hand resting on his chest over his heart.

He stretches out with a tired hum, "That is so much better. Are you comfortable?"

"Very much."

He chuckles warmly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, managing to wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring her close.

"Oh, this is the best..."

Before she can offer any sort of emotive reply, Brian begins humming the opening riff to 'Careless Whisper', to which Dan replies, "Brian... go fudge yourself."

She lightly pats his chest, and he quietens with a huff as Brian chuckles triumphantly.

Tilting her head up towards him, gazing at his profile, she quietly asks, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dan sighs with a rueful smile, "Not unless you have Tylenol or a magic wand that can get rid of this uncomfortable hand cramp thing."

She frowns, "Is it very painful?"

"A little bit, but I'll live. Doing it for the fans, and they don't have to know that I am slowly losing the ability to write my own name."

Thinking to herself for a moment, she comes to a conclusion, pushing herself up into a semi-reclined position beside him and meeting his eyes as he looks at her with innocent confusion and a hint of sleepiness in his eyes.

"Here, give me your left hand."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Please?"

After a moment's consideration, Dan does as he is told, lifting his arm with some effort and lays his palm on top of hers.

Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of holding his hand, she asks, "Okay, where does it hurt the most?"

"Um... like my pointer and middle finger from holding the marker in the same position for so long, and just under my thumb as well."

"Okay. Now I want you to tell me if it's too much at any stage, if I press too hard or you want me to ease up, alright? Don't hesitate to say anything."

He nods, still rather confused, watching her turning his hand over, laying it on her lap, before pressing her thumbs against his knuckles and beginning a firm, steady massage of his hand.

At the first press, he lets out a yelp of surprise, lifting his head with a wide-eyed expression, watching her hands quite intently, making another soft noise, before he visibly relaxes with a long exhale, shutting his eyes.

After this brief interaction, she continues in that slow, sure motion, working the space between his index and middle fingers and up the back of his hand, massaging gently to the back of his wrist. It is only then during her careful ministrations that he lets out a quiet groan and she halts immediately.

"Danny? Is that too much?"

His voice holds a tinge of desperation as he reassures her, "No... no, it's good, baby. My wrist was cramping earlier and I'd forgotten about it, so please keep doing that."

"Okay... just let me know what's good or not good."

Dan only responds with a wordless hum, and she continues on, being very careful with how much pressure she is applying so as not to exacerbate his pain in any way, not having done this before and not being a qualified massage therapist.

She turns his hand over and focuses on massaging his palm right beneath his thumb where he had complained of having pain before.

At this, Dan lets out another sound, more like a soft whine, but she does not stop this time, only easing up a fraction, knowing from past experience that mild carpal tunnel syndrome could be the most painful at this point of a person's palm so she concentrates fully on easing his discomfort.

"Oh... oh, my God..."

His soft exclamation is a surprise to her, that fills her with confidence and relief that she was making him feel better.

The rest of his breath escapes in a slow rush, and she cannot help but blush at his reactions.

She spends another five minutes doing that same rotation, from his knuckles to his wrist and back to his palm again, before beginning a gentle massage of his thumb and each of his fingers in turn, feeling her heartbeat quickening as Dan makes quiet sounds of contentment, not quite dissimilar to noises he made when they kissed or when they were in bed together.

She finishes with a gentle, brisk rub of her palms against both sides of his hand, creating warmth before laying his hand back down on her lap, whispering, "Danny? My love, how does your hand feel now?"

"Mmmmm?"

His eyes are closed and he has a sleepy smile on his face, to which she gently asks again with a fond smile, "Your hand. Does it feel any better?"

At her gentle prompting, Dan manages to lift his hand and flex his fingers, making a soft sigh, "Oh... that's so much better. God, you're a miracle worker." 

She chuckles, secretly feeling quite proud of herself and glad that she had not caused any further discomfort. "Good, I'm glad I could help."

He opens his eyes, iris glimmering and with a hint of eagerness, "Can we do it again?"

Smiling patiently, she answers, "Not straight away, I don't want to overdo anything. How about you rest it for another while and before you go back to signing, I can ease the more stiff parts for you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like am amazing plan."

She gives him a nod, dipping her head as she is suddenly overcome with shyness at the look in his eyes. "You did such a good job. I'll have to give you a massage to repay you." "Da-an... you don't have to." "But I want to... now come here.... I want to cuddle you so badly."

She giggles, curling up beside him again with a contented purr.

After a beat of silence, Brian interjects quite pointedly, "Hey... what about my hand massage?"

Her stomach drops, having almost forgotten that Brian was also present while she was massaging Dan's hand, and she covers her face with her hands, blushing madly.

Luckily, Dan comes to her rescue, stating with some authority, "No... you're staying here with me."

Brian sounds quite perturbed at this stage, "So I don't get to have my hand rubbed by a nice girl because you say so? That doesn't seem fair."

"Don't care. She's my pretty hand masseuse, so you find your own."

To illustrate his point, Dan wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her that bit tighter to his chest.

Her voice slightly muffled as it is pressed against Dan's chest, she says with an apologetic tone, "I would love to help you, Brian, but it appears I am stuck here. I hope you're not in too much discomfort."

"I'm fine. Really, I'll just dunk my hand in hot water and have my wife sign my CDs for me, and if she's not home, I'll have Audrey help me because she is a smart baby and will be extremely creative with my autograph."

Managing to lift her head, she says with a smile in her voice, "Just for the record, I would absolutely love a CD signed by Audrey, and I know that I am not alone on that front."

"Well, that can be arranged, honey."

"Stop sweet-talking my girl and go back to sleep."

"I don't sleep, Dan. I wait..."

Dan groans, "Brian... shut up."

Brian lets out one last chuckle, turning over onto his opposite side, pretending to snore and giving them some semblance of privacy, before Dan starts running his fingers through her hair, murmuring softly so his friend does not hear, "I am going to pamper you so much when we get home tonight. What you just did was just incredible and I am going to be a good boyfriend repaying you, plus interest just because."

Liquid warmth pools in her belly as she stretches out beside him, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his neck, "Oh, you are so good to me."

"That's because you deserve it, baby."

Resting her hand on his chest, his heart thumping strongly beneath her palm and the sound of his breathing being quite possibly the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, she says softly, "You know I love you, right, Dan?"

He visibly swallows, his voice holding a faint tremor, "I know..." "I mean... I really, really do... and I hope it's not too much to say that..." Dan nudges his chin against her head, "Hey... look at me." She trusts herself to lift her head without tearing up immediately, and upon meeting his eyes, all that reluctance fades away at his soft, loving smile, "You can trust me on this, that gemstone eyes never lie. And I love you, so much, baby."

He leans down to kiss her softly, one, twice, before she loses count of his kisses and falls into him without hesitation.

"Stay with me? Please?"

"You don't even need to ask, Danny..."

As they fall into a light sleep, wrapped in each others arms, the man beside them who had almost begun to doze off himself chooses to rise from his comfortable spot to pad across the room and retrieve a blanket from one of the sofas nearby, draping it across and tucking it in around them quietly, having the momentary thought of snapping a photo for blackmail purposes, but choosing to resign himself to committing this wonderful image to memory before returning to his own beanbag for a few more quiet moments of rest along with the happy pair beside him.

Even people who had a PHD and practiced as a ninja in their spare had a merciful heart in these matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you were wondering if I have a thing for Dan's hands, this work may finally confirm it. XD
> 
> As I stated in my tags, I was indeed inspired by this photo on Brian's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/5izG_PtZXq/?hl=en&taken-by=bwecht
> 
> Basically, I saw Dan looking rather beautiful and angelic with his wonderful hair all spread out, then Brian appearing to regret every life choice he's ever made while spreadeagled on a beanbag, and the kernel for this idea came to light.
> 
> I was also inspired by a scene from the first season of House M.D. in an episode called 'Detox' when House decides to detox from a strong painkiller called Vicodin that he takes to cope with chronic pain in his right leg, and during this detox, his friend Wilson proceeds to call in an attractive massage therapist to help him with his pain, and in demonstrating her skill, she massages his hand in a way that has him uttering the words 'Oh my God'.
> 
> Check that scene out on YouTube if you are interested in seeing Hugh Laurie in a state of bliss. XD
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments, which are love, and stay awesome, lovelies.
> 
> Then I wondered if either of them got any amount of carpal tunnel from all the signing, which can be pretty painful, and one thing led to another, as it usually does.
> 
> While I am certain it would be quite an inconvenience for Dan, as it would be for anyone who has limited use of either of their hands, I think this would be more of a worry for Brian since he plays the piano, and I sincerely hope that he was able to get some therapy or exercises to improve any discomfort, because goodness knows we would all miss that piano playing ninja!
> 
> In any case, this was fun to write and I hope that I realistically captured the relationship between Dan and Brian, because their rapport gives me literal life.


End file.
